Pirate Problems
by jaspersgrl1287
Summary: A year after his trip to Treasure Planet, Jim is home on summer vacation from the Interstellar Academy when a new band of pirates threaten to destroy the happy life Jim had been able to create. Rated T for now because I'm paranoid, but might go up depending on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

Jim sat on the roof of the Benbow Inn, glancing into the small window to watch his mom finish cleaning every so often. Even after three years, the roof was still his favorite place to hang out when he needed to be alone. The quiet peacefulness was the perfect way to end his day.

It was the summer break after his first year at the Interstellar Academy, and he was just getting used to life back home. No matter how much he loved hanging out with his friends at the academy, it was great to get to relax a little. They had him working all the time, but he still loved everything about the academy. All the new technology and equipment he was dying to get his hands on since day one. Also, his recommendation from Captain Amelia gave him a good reputation, and many of the instructors liked him as well. He even enjoyed doing the homework, and excelled marvelously in all of the programs they offered. Many of the teachers were amazed at how well he caught onto things. Some even said it was like it was a natural gift for Jim; that he was born to sail. He was just glad that his mom seemed to be a little more tolerant of his usual slaking off. He was so worn out from all his hard work that these first few weeks had been filled with mostly sleep.

As Jim gazed at the sky, watching the sun set and the stars appear, he could remember the night that he left for the academy with Delbert. At first he felt bad for leaving his mom to go all the way to the academy, but when he came home, he found that she and Amelia had become really good friends. Especially now with the babies, well kittens and puppy, Amelia was more than happy to get a little help from a mother. Sarah seemed to have the perfect motherly habits and was an excellent teacher, adoring all the children as if they were her own. That's most likely why Delbert and Amelia asked Sarah to be the children's godmother, a title which she gladly accepted. Thinking about his mom made the smallest smile light up Jim's face. Ever since his dad left he tried to be there for her, but he couldn't do everything right. In the end, it seemed to Jim as if everything worked out. They really did seem like a family now.

After a while, it started to rain and Jim knew his mom would be angry if he got all wet, especially on the new rugs she had bought a week ago. He leapt carefully from the edge of the rooftop, landing somewhat gracefully on his hands and knees. Shaking himself off a little, he trudged through the rain and back to the front door lost in thought, almost running into a customer who was on his way out. With a murmured "sorry," Jim squeezed into the doorway and hung his jacket up to dry.

Wiping his feet and rubbing his neck, he walked slowly into the dining area, and continued to the stairs that led to his room when he was stopped by a soft hand on his shoulder.

Jim turned to see his mom looking at him with an unhappy expression.

Guiltily, he rubbed his neck while trying to get out of this one. His mom always used that look when he was in trouble. "Oh, hey mum, sorry, I was just gonna go to bed, so, yeah," Jim nervously explained, hoping his mom wouldn't yell at him. He knew he should be doing twice as much as he was, but B.E.N really helped out and even though he wasn't before, saying the word "bed" seemed to have suddenly made him really tired.

To Jim's surprise, his mom wasn't mad at all, Sarah sighed quietly, "Sorry, Jim, but I was wondering if you would go into town and get a few things for the Inn, I wouldn't send you out in this weather if I didn't have to, bu-"

"It's fine, I actually like the rain, and it's not really that bad." He reassured her, not liking to see her anything but happy. He just had that naturally protective instinct ever since his dad had left.

She huffed lightly with a small smile on her face, "Thanks Jimmy, love you," Sarah replied before kissing Jim on the cheek and handing him a slip of paper and some money, "Here's a list," then she went back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes.

Sighing softly, Jim walked back to the door and shrugged his jacket on again before heading out into the rain. Even if he was tired now, the least he could do for his mom was get her some supplies. Besides, it was too early for someone who was slacking and resting all day to go to sleep. It was still light out, and he figured if he hurried, he might be able to get everything before it got too late and dark.

* * *

**Please leave a review with anything I could improve on, but try to be gentle because this is only my second story. Of, course I** **don't and will never own Treasure Planet. Thanks for reading ^J^**


	2. Chapter 2

As, the rain poured down, Jim shivered a bit. His jacket was waterproof, but wasn't insulated that well and the cold was getting to him. Pulling the collar up a little more to cover his face, Jim continued to amble down the old, cobblestone streets. He knew his way around town like the back of his hand, ducking into alleys and hugging the walls to escape the chilly deluge along the way. By the time he reached to old storefront, he was soaked to the bone and it was pouring like the monsoons Jim had heard about on Cehtaterra, a small planet south of the Coral Galaxy. The wind was the worst of it though, ripping any tiny shred of warmth from his small body.

After pulling the front door open with a burst of freezing air, Jim quickly slammed the small door to the market closed, thankful for the heat of the store. After taking a minute to shake out his hair, which he had grown back to his original style, he tried to find the scrap of paper with the list on it.

Jim was interrupted in his search by a familiar voice. "Jim, my boy! Why, you're all wet! Oh my, you'll surely catch a cold all drenched like that," Ms. Abetker exclaimed, rushing up to Jim with huge coat, wrapping it around his shoulders. He nodded appreciatively, wrapping the massive coat around his slim frame even tighter, shivering greatly which caused his teeth to chatter.

Ms. Abetker was the shopkeeper here and she was a good friend of Jim's mom, she had known Jim ever since he was a little boy. The caring alien had helped out a lot when Jim's dad left, and was always there for them. She was a taller alien with one eye, a slightly blue complexion, and light brown hair styled in a neat bun. She was always like a grandmother to Jim and fit the role with ease. Even now, she was always concerned about the young teen.

"T-t-tthanks," Jim attempted to speak through his chattering teeth, closing his eyes as if that could make him any warmer. Ms. Abetker just nodded and led him over to her desk which had a small space heater close to it.

Sitting him down on a bench next to the desk, she turned to help her other costumers who were smiling at the teen, casually commenting on the weather. After the voyage to Treasure Planet, it seemed like everyone knew about Jim and his mom. It had really helped with business at the Inn and the few expenses that weren't covered by the" little" gift from Silver.

Thinking about Silver brought back so many memories and reminded Jim of his future dreams. His dream to become a captain of his own ship: to travel across the galaxy searching for adventure. Ever since his first voyage, he knew that was what he wanted to be. And with everything at the academy going great, it felt as if things were actually working out for him and his mom.

Stretching out his numb fingers, sore from the cold, he massaged some warmth back into his hands and sat up when he felt somewhat warm and dry. He knew that Ms. Abetker would make him keep the coat while he shopped even if he refused, so he slung it around his shoulders, still slightly shivering from the cold that had yet to disappear completely from his body. He internally reminded himself to give it back to her before he left, she would need it in this weather if she wanted to get home.

Walking towards the food section, Jim fished the slightly damp list out of his pocket and grabbed a basket. There wasn't much his mom had wanted him to get, but Jim knew how much easier it was to get supplies the night after all the customers had left, instead of the next morning.

Searching, he found the purps and picked out sixteen fat ones and put them into a small plastic bag. After a few more foods, Jim grabbed a large package of napkins, a box of fresh dishtowels, and a smaller tin of new dessert spoons. Checking a final time to see if he had gotten everything on the list, Jim made his way to the counter and waited in line behind a father and his son before setting his stuff up on the counter for Ms. Abetker to ring up.

Smiling kindly, she started putting everything into a big and sturdy bag, "Did you find everything, dear?" she asked in a motherly tone.

Returning her warm smile, he nodded, "Yup, like always, you've got everything we need," Jim dug through his pockets until he found the money his mom gave him for the supplies, "Sorry 'bout that, it's a little wet," he smirked, while handing her the somewhat damp bills and grabbing the bag off the counter. "Oh, its fine dear, tell your mum I said hi," she replied wit a casual wave before she began ringing up the next person in line.

With a nod and a wave, Jim gathered his stuff, and was about to head back out into the storm when he remembered something. Turning around, Jim set down his groceries to take off Ms. Abetker's coat. He headed over to her and handed her the coat, "You might need this later," he said with a grin. Looking surprised that she had forgotten, she paused in ringing up two other customers and took it from him, telling a quick story of how many times she had lost this same coat.

Jim barely heard Ms. Abetker's words of thanks; he was too fixed on the new customers. Jim had lived in the same area all his life and practically grew up in this store, but could never remember seeing these men, and while they did have the occasional visitor, this man and his friend didn't look the slightest like a tourist of any sort. They were both dressed in looser clothing, one wearing a heavier long jacket, and they looked like they were magnets for trouble. Scars littered the visible parts of their skin like battle marks, and their clothes were ripped in ways that looked like the fine slices of a sharp sword with rust-colored specks that looked like blood. Even their faces were dusted with stubble and dirt, their expressions terrifying and cold. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that they were pirates and they weren't the kind you would want to mess with.

The one with the long jacket seemed to notice Jim's calculating gazed and nudged his friend, mumbling something close to his ear. Jim saw the friends face light up, and quickly looked away when he saw the shadow of an evil smirk grace both of their rugged faces. Shuddering lightly, Jim turned back to Ms. Abetker and wished her a good evening, before grabbing his bags and dashing out of the store and into the storm.

Jim wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He didn't like the look of those guys, and it wasn't like it was a busy day where he could blend in with a crowd and disappear. With the rain, there were few other wanderers like Jim, and that scared him. That look they had given him had chilled him to the bone, and gave him a sinking feeling he wished he could get rid of.

* * *

**Alright, so as you can assume, yes, Jim is going to get taken by the pirates and stuff, but I'm kinda stuck on what to have them do to Jim afterwards. So, I'm going to see what you guys think and go from there. Basically, either, Jim would be:**

**-sold as a slave for inappropriate things and possibly rescued by Silver**

** ~or~**

**-taken and tortured (not sexually) in order for the pirates to get information from Silver**

**I'm leaning towards the second option, but I still want to know what you think. Who knows, I may just write two alternate endings? *laughs hysterically and tears up* But seriously, I need some help here. Also, just so we're clear, there will be absolutely********_NO_**** romantic relationship between Jim and Silver. The thought of that pairing actually makes me sort of sick. It'll just be father/son, with really super protective, horrible pirate language speaking Silver cause I couldn't write descent pirate dialog to save my life.**


End file.
